


You can call me C(al)

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Annoying Boyfriend, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: How Callum got his new name during lockdown.I'm sure we were all thinking about it, so I attempted to fill in the blank.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	You can call me C(al)

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work when I had this idea. I couldn't get the Paul Simon song out of my head so I hope the ear worm infects you too now 😂. Just a bit of fluff really. It didn't go entirely as I planned and I'm not that happy with it, but it is what it is.
> 
> Any kudos or feedback greatly welcomed.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. They were right. 

When Ben broke up with Callum before Christmas it felt like his heart was broken. He missed him with every fibre of his being, every second of every day was spent remembering the touch of the man, how he smelt, how his hands felt cupping Ben’s face… it was hell, having to live his life without Callum in it, made all the worse with being stuck in the cesspit that was the Mitchell household. Phil skulking around like a bear with a sore head, Louise walking around like a zombie and the baby screaming the house down. 

Ben thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t fucked it all up irreparably, that Callum came back to Walford, back to him. He thought he’d blown it, he deserved to have lost him for good with how badly he’d fucked everything up, ruining his own life as well as countless others. But Callum loved him, he came back for him and fought for him. When they were reunited, Ben swore he was never going to let Callum go again. He would spend every second of every day with him if it was up to him. 

But then lockdown happened. 

They talked it through and Ben was close to begging Callum not to leave him, he couldn’t cope with not seeing him again like Christmas. But logistically it wasn’t possible, Callum made very valid points as to why it wasn’t viable for them to be together. Ben couldn’t live with Callum because he wouldn’t be able to see Lexi plus he was waiting for his operation and his boyfriend was unwilling to risk anything making Ben sick and delaying things further. Callum couldn’t live with Ben because Phil was high risk and Callum was a key worker. While he was still going out into the world and seeing members of the public, he needed to stay away from anyone vulnerable. Ben rather fancied kicking his dad out, he so wished that he’d got the Vic so Phil could fuck off there, but Callum pointed out that Ben still needed to keep himself safe. 

They both hoped it was only short term. They didn’t dream that the days would turn into weeks and then months.

The hell that was Christmas was back, Ben had descended back into the pits but there was one difference to the last time. Callum was still his boyfriend. They weren’t split up, they weren’t arguing or angry at each other, they just weren’t together. Thank god for technology, without it Ben would have lost his mind, but he could still see his lover, even if it was just on a screen. They did everything that phones and computers would allow and were grateful that this happened now and not back in the days before all this shit existed. Ben reckons he would have said ‘fuck it’ after a week otherwise, storming round to the flat and jumping on Callum as soon as he opened the door. 

But being able to see him on a screen, to see his smile and dimples… it warmed his heart and made him less sad about being stuck in a house with his dad. One toothy grin from his boyfriend dispelled any anger or depression he might have had in regards to what was going on with him. Even if they couldn’t have a traditional conversation they still managed to communicate well enough.

\------

Text messages were nice and easy… 

Ben: _So Cal, how was work?_

Callum: _Cal?_

Ben: _I’m trying out a new name, I like it :D_

Callum: _I don’t_

Ben: _…oh_

Nice and fast, to the point with no miscommunication because of Ben’s hearing loss. It was probably their most used method of talking to each other. They were doing it even before lockdown, typing a quick sentence when Ben was having trouble trying to understand what Callum was saying to him. Trying to come up with a new pet name for Callum became a focal point of lockdown for Ben, it gave him something else to think about rather than his impending operation and worrying about whether or not it was going to work. 

\------

Ben tried a new name the next time they video chatted. 

“Hey sweet cheeks”

The look of pure disgust on Callum’s face told Ben all he needed to know. He didn’t need to be able to hear what his boyfriend thought to know that that was not a good option. One good thing came out of the name though, Ben got to see Callum’s sweet cheeks when they went to say goodbye at the end of their chat. The older man leaned in close to the screen, said something about ‘cheeks’ that Ben didn’t quite catch and then stood up, turned around and pulled his pants down, exposing his bare arse to Ben before turning back round to blow him a kiss and hanging up. Cheeky bastard. 

\------

To Callum.highway@hotmail.com

Hey love-bug, how’s it hanging? 

From your ever loving boyf! 

  
To Bennyboy@yahoo.com

Hell no

Love Callum x

\------

Callum’s phone pinged with a new WhatsApp message, he opened it up to see it was from Ben and was a voice note. ‘What the fuck?’ He thought to himself as he pressed the play button and Ben’s voice filled his ears. 

“Good morning hunny bunny, I miss you waking me up in the mornings” 

Callum was glad he was listening to this in the privacy of his own bedroom, first off ‘hunny bunny’… yeah the boys at the police station would love that and secondly they definitely didn’t need to know how Callum liked to take care of his boyfriend’s early morning wood. He chuckled to himself and imagined the mischievous look on Ben’s face as he recorded it. He missed him so much. 

\------

While they were on a video call, Ben decided to try and show Callum some new sign language he’d learned. His boyfriend was very excited and impressed that finally Ben was beginning to come round to the idea, he’d first suggested some online courses months ago and this was the first bit of interest he’d shown in doing it.

“I learnt your new name Babe”

“Babe? That’s not new”

“Nah but this is…”

Ben brought his hands up to his his head, holding them as if they were a pair of bunny ears and then flapped them about. Callum tried to remember what it meant and then Ben continued, moving his hands in front of him so he had a finger pointing out and then used two fingers on his other hand to sweep along it outwards. Callum closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, rubbing them and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Ben is that Donkey Dick?” he said as he pulled his hands away from his mouth so Ben could see what he was saying. Ben nodded enthusiastically. If Ben wasn’t so adorable, Callum would be annoyed with him, but the almost childlike glee on his boyfriend’s face and pure joy just made him smile instead. He told Ben that no, donkey dick was not an acceptable name and that was another one crossed off the list, even though Ben argued it was a compliment. 

\------ 

Ben: _I miss you so much BBB..._

Callum: _dare I ask?_

Ben: _it stands for…_

Callum was waiting and waiting for a reply, ten minutes later he still hadn’t had one and was getting worried, he was about to call the landline to see if everything was OK at the house when his phone finally vibrated to alert him to a text.

Ben: _sorry, Lexi wanted a story._

Callum: _what does BBB stand for?_

Ben: _it’s bossy, bottom, boyfriend._

Callum: _Ben!!! That’s a hard no._

Ben: _I love it when you’re all bossy… wish you were here now… bossing me around…_

Callum: _me too. But still a no._

Ben: _meanie_

\------ 

Lockdown was a rinse and repeat of Ben making suggestions and Callum shutting them all down. Each name Ben came up with was worse than the last and the younger man seemed to be taking more and more joy in making them as outrageous as he could. His boyfriend alternated between rolling his eyes and blushing, which was no mean feat since some of the stuff being suggested were things they’d actually done in the bedroom. 

“PC Truncheon?”

“No”

Ben pouted down the camera. 

“Bouncer?”

“Huh?” Callum was genuinely confused at that one. 

“Well it’s 2-fold” Ben started to explain. He held up one finger, “one, Bouncer is the most famous soap dog ever. Like there was a fucking dog-dream wedding”

Callum was looking at Ben like he was crazy, “what are you on about?”

“He’s a dog, doggy style…”

Callum sighed possibly the biggest sigh he’d ever sighed in his life. 

“…and two” Ben was continuing regardless of his boyfriend’s lack of enthusiasm, “I love the way you bounce on my cock”

“Oh my god did you really just say that” Callum was bright red, Ben wasn’t wrong, he loved it too but it was a surprise to hear him say it in the context of a dog and nickname. 

“I think Bouncer is a good contender” Ben nodded to himself.

“Good night Ben”

“Night Bounc……” 

Callum hung up first. 

\------ 

To Callum.highway@hotmail.com

Hi Snuggle butt, everyday missing you is getting harder and harder. I love you. 

Ben x

To Bennyboy@yahoo.com

I know, I feel it too. I love you so much and we’ll see each other soon. 

And no. 

Callum x

\------ 

Both boys were horny, they tried to last as long as they could without doing anything over a video call but it got to the point they couldn’t hold out any longer. After a month of their own hands and imaginations they were so ready to see each other again, to watch each other… Surprisingly Callum broke first and it took just a mere suggestion before Ben had stripped off in about 5 seconds flat, seemingly naked before his boyfriend had even finished his sentence. 

Callum had the flat to himself, Stuart and Rainie were absolutely swamped with the funeral business sadly, but it gave Callum the space for privacy. Ben had to go lock his door, with three other people in the house he wasn’t taking any risks, especially as they all had a tendency to let themselves in without knocking since he couldn’t bloody hear it anyway. 

They each took themselves in their hands, hardening quickly and stroking up and down their lengths. Being able to watch one another made all the difference, the intention for it to be sensual and slow went out the window, the visual stimulation far too much after far too long. Callum’s hand was moving super fast, his orgasm hurtling towards him. 

“Come for me Baby Cakes” 

Callum shot his load all over his hand, panting harshly and trying to catch his breath as he watched Ben finish himself off too. When he was a bit more with it, the fog clearing from his brain, he realised what Ben said as he came. 

“Seriously?”

“You liked it a minute ago”

“I’d have ‘liked’ anything I was that close Ben” Callum said as he air quoted. 

“So no to baby cakes then?”

“Definitely. Love you Ben.”

“Love you too”

\------ 

The first time they saw each other when lock down was eased was incredible. Callum went round to the Mitchell house and Ben greeted him at the gate. As soon as they were close to one another they couldn’t help but reach for each other, Ben automatically heading straight to the taller man whose arms were outstretched. He snuggled his body close to Callum’s and allowed himself to be held, feeling his boyfriend’s firm arms tightly encasing his body, his nose in Ben’s hair and smelling the scent of the man he missed so much. They stood like that for what felt like forever, never realising how much they missed being able to hold each other, how much they missed things they’d never thought about before. 

Eventually they pulled back and Ben put his hand on Callum’s cheek, staring into each other’s eyes and then leaned up for a kiss. The fireworks were still there, they would always be there, the touch of their lips igniting something in them both. Callum’s hands came up to grip Ben’s head and Ben moaned a little bit into his mouth. 

When it felt as though their lips were numb they parted and smiled. Ben took Callum’s hand and led him inside, through the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Much later when they emerged, exhausted and sated, they settled on the sofa together to watch a movie. They had the house to themselves, everyone else had fucked off thankfully, maybe in part due to the noise they were making but neither of them cared. They were just happy to have some peace and quiet. 

“How about Bubby Boy”

“No”

“My Ickle Helmet?”

“Fuck no”

“Snugglekins?” He said as as snuggled in closer to Callum’s body

“No”

“How about….”

“Ben I’ve been thinking…”

Ben sat up then, he looked at Callum and a line of worry had appeared on his forehead, a serious look on his face and suddenly Ben got nervous. The last few hours had been bliss, but what if it was a last hurrah, what if Callum realised that during lockdown he was better off without him, he could see what his life was like without Ben in it and it was a far more appealing option. Ben was chewing on his inside lip, willing Callum to spit it out, or to not say anything at all, not wanting this to end… 

“The name thing…”

Ben let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, Callum wasn’t ending it thank fuck. 

“You’ve come up with so many tempting options, but one has stood out amongst them all. I suppose it’s the lesser of all the other evils so I’ve decided…”

“Yeah?”

“You can call me Cal.”

Ben smiled and leaned in for a kiss before he pulled back.

“I love you Cal.”

“I love you too Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I have no idea if the sign language was right. I did try to look on YouTube and google so I did at least attempt to get it right. 
> 
> FYI it's really difficult to come up with bad cute boyfriend names 😂.


End file.
